Tests whether inefficient use of absorbed nutrients, due to substrate cycling, causes an increase in total energy expenditure in patients with cancer. Total energy expenditure during normal and hypercaloric feeding, and protein triglyceride and glucose substrate cycling during basal and nutrient (glucose) infusion are evaluated in patients with oropharyngeal cancer and in control subjects, with the use of stable isotope tracers.